Unstoppable Love for ChanBaek
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: [UPDATE DETAIL PENILAIAN FANFIC & PEMENANG] ChanBaek ID Club 3rd anniversary event - lomba fanfic dan fanart - spesial untuk ChanBaek shipper INA - DONE - see you next event
1. Fanfic

**[EVENT]**

 **ONLY FOR CHANBAEK SHIPPER INA**

###

CIC 3rd Anniversary Event

Fanfic & Fanart Contest

 **"UNSTOPPABLE LOVE FOR CHANBAEK"**

###

 **[BACA TELITI]**

Kategori Fanfic

###

 **1# Ketentuan Fanfic**

a. Main cast dan main pair ChanBaek, orang ketiga dan cast lain diijinkan jika memang diperlukan

b. Wajib boys love/yaoi/shounen-ai, bukan brothership atau bestfriend ChanBaek

c. Genre bebas, mpreg!Baek atau marriage life tidak masalah

d. Tidak ada adegan nc/smut/rate-m juga kata kasar, selain sebatas kissing dan pelukan

e. Panjang oneshot

f. Minimal 3.000 kata, maksimal tidak terbatas

g. Penulisan rapi dan menggunakan bahasa Indonesia baku dan tetap diijinkan menggunakan selingan bahasa Korea seperti namja, yeoja, appa, eomma, dsb, seperti pada umumnya

h. Fanfic adalah karya yang belum pernah dipublish di manapun, dalam bahasa apapun

i. Merupakan karya original dan milik sendiri, bukan plagiat atau remake atau translate

j. Fanfic berdasar lagu atau video klip, diijinkan asal diberi keterangan

k. Satu peserta satu karya fanfic, tidak lebih

.

 **2# Penilaian Fanfic**

a. Fanfic akan diposting serentak lewat akun Ffn CIC, bukan akun Ffn peserta, sesuai dengan urutan saat fanfic dikirim ke email dengan jarak posting tiap fanfic adalah satu jam

b. Ada 3 tahap penilaian :

\- Babak 1, jumlah favorit di Ffn

\- Babak 2, jumlah komentar user login di Ffn

\- Babak 3, penilaian dari juri dengan total nilai 600 poin (Oh Lana : 100 poin, PrincePink : 100 poin, SilvieVienoy96 : 100 poin, Flameshine : 100 poin, Brida Wu : 100 poin. Jonah Kim : 100 poin)

c. Pemenang adalah yang memiliki total nilai tertinggi dari 3 tahap penilaian tersebut

d. Berlaku sistem eliminasi untuk setiap babak

e. Hasil akan di-capture/screenshot untuk menjadi bukti

.

 **3# Cara Mengikuti Lomba**

a. Peserta wajib mendaftar melalui email dengan ketentuan :

\- Subjek (wajib diisi) : REGISTRASI FANFIC

\- Isi email (wajib sesuai) :

Nama :

Email :

Nomor HP :

Username instagram/twitter :

LINE ID (tidak wajib) :

b. Dikirim ke : **chanbaekindonesia at gmail dot com** dan akan dibalas admin dengan disertai tanggal penting proses lomba

.

 **4# Penyerahan Fanfic**

a. Peserta wajib menyerahkan fanfic yang diikutsertakan untuk lomba dalam bentuk file doc/docx dengan disertai poster kemudian disertakan sebagai attachment melalui email dengan ketentuan :

\- Subjek (wajib diisi) : FANFIC

\- Isi email (wajib sesuai) :

Nama author atau pen name :

Judul fanfic :

Main pair/main cast : ChanBaek/Chanyeol & Baekhyun

Length : Oneshot

Genre :

Rate (pilih salah satu) : T atau K atau K+

Jumlah kata :

Summary (untuk Ffn) :

Keterangan :

b. Dikirim ke : **chanbaekindonesia at gmail dot com** dan akan dibalas admin dengan nomor urut posting di Ffn

.

 **5# Tanggal Lomba**

a. Registrasi : 10 - 16 Mei

b. Proses pembuatan fanfic dan penyerahan fanfic : 17 - 27 Mei

c. Masa jeda : 28 - 29 Mei

d. Publish berurutan dan pengiriman link fanfic ke peserta via email : 30 - 31 Mei

e. Penilaian dan final 30 Mei - 17 Juni

\- Babak 1, jumlah favorit, pengumuman : 7 Juni

\- Babak 2, jumlah komentar user login, pengumuman : 14 Juni

\- Babak 3, penilaian juri, pengumuman pemenang : 17 Juni

.

 **6# Lain-Lain**

a. Peserta otomotis didiskualifikasi jika melewati batas tanggal penyerahan fanfic

b. CIC berhak menolak fanfic yang tidak memenuhi ketentuan lomba

c. Penilaian melalui 3 babak (favorit, komentar, juri) jika fanfic yang diterima di atas 15 fanfic dan akan melalui 2 babak (favorit + juri atau komentar + juri) jika di bawah 15 fanfic

d. Peserta akan dikirimkan link fanfic karyanya ke email untuk dipromosikan sendiri

e. Hadiah yang disediakan :

\- Juara 1 : EXODUS Chanyeol ver K, tanpa poster, dengan random photocard, shipping free

\- Juara 2 : Cash atau pulsa 100K + LINE sticker 150 coin setara 40K

\- Juara 3 : Cash atau pulsa 50K + LINE sticker 100 coin setara 30K

###

Untuk pertanyaan, silahkan baca lebih dulu Random Q & A

Jika jawaban tidak tersedia, silahkan cek profile untuk menghubungi via kontak yang tersedia

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya


	2. Fanart

**[EVENT]**

 **ONLY FOR CHANBAEK SHIPPER INA**

###

CIC 3rd Anniversary Event

Fanfic & Fanart Contest

 **"UNSTOPPABLE LOVE FOR CHANBAEK"**

###

 **[BACA TELITI]**

Kategori Fanart

###

 **1# Ketentuan Fanart  
**

a. Pair ChanBaek

b. Wajib boys love/yaoi/shounen-ai

c. Tema bebas asal tidak mengandung unsur nc/smut/rate-m dan kata kasar

d. Warna fanart bebas, termasuk BW

e. Jenis fanart bebas, digital, drawing hand atau lainnya

f. Gaya fanart bebas, chibi, realis, manga atau lainnya

g. Fanart adalah karya original peserta, bukan jiplakan

h. Fanart harus rapi dan jelas

i. Fanart belum pernah dipublish di manapun

j. Satu peserta satu fanart

.

 **2# Penilaian Fanart**

a. Fanart akan diposting serentak ke semua jejaring sosial CIC yaitu facebook group, fanpage, instagram, twitter sesuai dengan urutan saat fanart dikirim ke email

b. Penilaian berdasarkan :

\- Facebook group dan fanpage : jumlah like

\- Instagram : jumlah like

\- Twitter : jumlah retweet + favorit

c. Pemenang adalah yang memiliki total nilai tertinggi dari 3 penilaian tersebut

d. Hasil akan di-capture/screenshot untuk menjadi bukti

.

 **3# Cara Mengikuti Lomba**

a. Peserta wajib mendaftar melalui email dengan ketentuan :

\- Subjek (wajib diisi) : REGISTRASI FANART

\- Isi email (wajib sesuai) :

Nama :

Email :

Nomor HP :

Username instagram/twitter :

LINE ID (tidak wajib) :

b. Dikirim ke : **chanbaekindonesia at gmail dot com** dan akan dibalas admin dengan disertai tanggal penting proses lomba

.

 **4# Penyerahan Fanart**

a. Peserta wajib menyerahkan fanart yang diikutsertakan untuk lomba dalam bentuk file jpg/jpeg kemudian disertakan sebagai attachment melalui email dengan ketentuan :

\- Subjek (wajib diisi) : FANART

\- Isi email (wajib sesuai) :

Nama fanartist :

Judul fanart (untuk diposting) :

b. Dikirim ke : **chanbaekindonesia at gmail dot com** dan akan dibalas admin dengan nomor urut fanart saat diposting

.

 **5# Tanggal Lomba**

a. Registrasi : 10 - 16 Mei

b. Proses pembuatan fanart dan penyerahan fanart : 17 - 23 Mei

c. Publish serentak : 24 Mei

d. Penilaian dan final : 24 Mei - 31 Mei

e. Pengumuman akhir dan pemenang : 2 Juni

.

 **6# Lain-Lain**

a. Peserta otomatis didiskualifikasi jika lewat tanggal penyerahan fanart

b. CIC berhak menolak fanart yang tidak memenuhi ketentuan lomba

c. Hadiah yang disediakan :

\- Juara 1 : EXODUS Baekhyun ver K, tanpa poster, dengan random photocard, shipping free

\- Juara 2 : Cash atau pulsa 100K + LINE sticker 150 coin setara 40K

\- Juara 3 : Cash atau pulsa 50K + LINE sticker 100 coin setara 30K

###

Untuk pertanyaan, silahkan baca lebih dulu Random Q & A

Jika jawaban tidak tersedia, silahkan cek profile untuk menghubungi via kontak yang tersedia

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya


	3. Q & A

**[BACA TELITI]**

###

 **[RANDOM QUESTION & ANSWER #CIC_3rdAnniversaryEvent]**

 **General**

###

1\. Aku tidak punya LINE, bagaimana? Instagram dan twitter, wajib?

\- LINE tidak wajib, jika ada dicantumkan, jika tidak, tidak masalah. Untuk instagram dan twitter, kalau punya semua cantumkan, kalau tidak, salah satu. Untuk keperluan data

.

2\. Boleh ikut dua-duanya?

\- Boleh, dengan catatan registrasi sesuai format dan ketentuan. Dan masing-masing satu karya

.

3\. Aku lupa password emailku, kalau registrasi lewat email orang lain, bagaimana?

\- Tidak masalah, selama kamu tetap memperhatikan isi email

.

4\. Hadiah koin LINE, bisa diganti uang?

\- Ya bisa. Itu optional. Kalau mau bisa koin LINE kalau tidak bisa diganti cash setara harga koin

.

5\. Batas penyerahan itu hanya tercantum tanggal, jamnya?

\- Disesuaikan tanggal, mulai jam 00.00 - 23:59 WIB (GMT+7). Di luar tanggal pada jam tersebut, CIC berhak menolak fanfic atau fanart yang dikirimkan

* * *

 **[BACA TELITI]**

###

 **[RANDOM QUESTION & ANSWER #CIC_3rdAnniversaryEvent]**

 **Fanfic**

###

1\. Kalau aku punya fanfic English sudah dipublish, aku translate ke Bahasa, diajukan, boleh?

\- Tidak, karena itu sama saja fanfic translate dan sudah pernah dipublish

.

2\. Aku ada fanfic yang sudah di post tapi baru prolog, kalau chapter panjangnya diikutkan lomba, boleh?

\- Tidak, ketentuannya fanfic yang belum pernah publish

.

3\. Kalau fanficnya berdasar lagu atau video klip, bagaimana?

\- Boleh, asal diberi keterangan. Boleh juga terinspirasi dari kejadian/berita/iklan asal diberi keterangan. Jangan dari cerita terutama cerita yang fiksi atau non fiksi yang pernah dipublish karena itu sama saja dengan remake. Tapi akan lebih baik kalau ide original

.

4\. Apa harus punya akun Ffn?

\- Tidak, karena fanfic akan diposting akun Ffn CIC

.

5\. Batasan rate-M apa saja?

\- Hanya sebatas kissing dan pelukan. Kissing disarankan ciuman lembut(?) dan tidak ada adegan meraba-raba. Dan tidak ada juga kata-kata kasar

.

6\. Penggunaan kosakata Korea apa dibatasi?

\- Penggunaan kosakata Korea hanya yang umum dipakai, seperti namja, yeoja, appa, eomma, saranghae, nado, ppali, dsb. Bukan untuk kalimat dengan lebih dari dua kata

.

7\. Kalau ending fanficnya bukan ChanBaek, bagaimana?

\- Ending pair diusahakan ChanBaek karena reviewers pasti inginnya ChanBaek

.

8\. Harus berbau romance? Bagaimana kalau brothership?

\- Iya romance karena kita percaya ChanBaek menjalin hubungan sebagai romance lover bukan brothership

.

9\. Maksudnya publish sesuai nomor urut dan jeda satu jam?

\- Jadi saat kamu setor fanfic, admin akan memberi nomor urut saat publish dalam arti, kalo kamu publish awal, ya fanficmu dipublish lebih dulu dan bisa dapat favorit juga komen lebih dulu, baru satu jam kemudian, urutan berikutnya dst

.

10\. Ada eliminasi setiap babak? Berapa yang dieliminasi?

\- Tergantung jumlah fanfic yang diterima saat penyerahan. Nanti diberitahukan

.

11\. Rincian penilaian juri bagaimana?

\- Setiap juri memiliki nilai 100 untuk diberikan dan artinya total ada 500 poin. Mereka akan komentar di fanfic yang lolos babak penjurian dan langsung memberikan nilai di komentar

.

12\. Bagaimana isi file .doc yang dikirim?

\- Isi file .doc hanya memuat fanfic. Tanpa tambahan apapun. Detail semacam nama author, judul, dsb, akan ditambahkan admin saat dipublish sesuai dengan yang tercantum di email. Jadi jumlah word fanfic adalah jumlah bersih dari kata pertama fanfic sampai terakhir

.

13\. Maksud komentar user login?

\- Hanya komentar dengan nama username Ffn saja yang dihitung. Komentar tanpa login, tidak dihitung

.

14\. Yang di-capture/screenshot apa?

\- Hasil akhir setiap fanfic di setiap babak. Akan dikirim ke email masing-masing peserta sebagai bukti

.

15\. Kenapa harus YAOI?

\- Well, ChanBaek gendernya cowok sama cowok kan? Nah karena itu

.

16\. Kalau diawal ChanBaek sebagai bestfriend atau endingnya angst, bagaimana?

\- Ending pair ChanBaek as romance, entah berbentuk angst atau hurt atau lainnya, yang jelas bukan pair lain

.

17\. Kenapa tidak pakai pen name?

\- Pen name tidak akan disertakan di summary fanfic atau di dalam fanfic karena dikhawatirkan jika mencantumkan nama author/pen name di summary, maka readers akan lebih memilih fanfic yang dibuat oleh peserta dengan nama author/pen name yang sudah terkenal dibandingkan dengan peserta yang merupakan author baru atau pemula

.

18\. Detail poster?

\- Ukuran minimal 600p x 800p dan poster hanya menyertakan judul tanpa nama pen name atau nama peserta

.

19\. Apa isi "Keterangan"?

\- Keterangan disertakan jika fanfic terinspirasi dari lagu/video klip/dari kejadian lain. Tidak perlu mencantumkan slight pair atau cast lain selain ChanBaek, biar itu menjadi kejutan untuk readers

.

20\. Publishnya hanya di Ffn?

\- Untuk menghindari adanya fanfic yang dihapus oleh pihak Ffn karena bakal adanya posting berturut dari akun Ffn CIC, maka fanfic peserta juga akan dipublish di blog fanfic CIC. Maka peserta akan mendapat 2 link dalam email, yaitu link Ffn dan link blog. Ada baiknya peserta mempromosikan 2 link tersebut karena jika terjadi penghapusan fanfic pihak Ffn, maka penilaian fanfic yang dihapus tersebut akan dipindah ke blog

.

21\. Fanfic yang sudah dikirim, bisa diedit?

\- Fanfic yang sudah dikirim tidak bisa diedit lagi. Jadi pastikan peserta sudah yakin dengan fanfic yang dikirim berikut detailnya

 **[BACA TELITI]**

###

 **[RANDOM QUESTION & ANSWER #CIC_3rdAnniversaryEvent]**

 **Fanart**

###

1\. Kalau fanartnya komik, boleh?

\- Boleh. Fanartnya boleh memiliki jalan cerita asal ada di satu gambar

.

2\. Fanartnya dikirim bagaimana?

\- Fanart dikirim dalam bentuk jpg/jpeg dan di-attach di email. Diusahakan bukan format png

.

3\. Ukuran fanartnya?

\- Minimal 500p x 500p

.

4\. Publish fanartnya pakai jeda juga seperti fanfic?

\- Tidak, fanart akan dipost satu-satu dengan tetap berurutan tanpa jeda waktu yang lama

.

5\. Yang dipost di facebook, nanti dipost dalam bentuk album atau bagaimana?

\- Kemungkinan dalam bentuk album khusus namun tidak menutup kemungkinan diposting satu-satu

.

6\. Bagaimana peserta bisa tahu tentang postingan fanart mereka di facebook?

\- Peserta bisa lihat langsung dengan bergabung di grup CIC atau lihat di fanpage CIC : ChanBaek Indonesia Club

.

7\. Apa hasilnya juga akan di-capture/screenshot sama dengan fanfic?

\- Ya. Hasil fanart akan di-capture dan dikirim ke email peserta

.

8\. Apa peserta juga bisa mempromosikan fanartnya?

\- Tentu. Peserta akan mendapat link dari tiap masing-masing jejaring sosial CIC untuk dipromosikan sendiri

* * *

Untuk pertanyaan yang jawabannya tidak tersedia atau kurang paham

Silahkan cek profile untuk menghubungi via kontak yang tersedia

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya


	4. Fanfic Winner

**DETAIL PENILAIAN FANFIC & PEMENANG  
**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Babak 1 - Jumlah Favorit - 8 Juni 2015, 15:30**

 **#Ranking - No. Fanfic - Jumlah Favorit#**

1 - CIC Fanfic 44 - 52

2 - CIC Fanfic 07 - 50

3 - CIC Fanfic 35 - 45

4 - CIC Fanfic 03 - 38

5 - CIC Fanfic 13 - 37

6 - CIC Fanfic 46 - 26

7 - CIC Fanfic 15 - 24

8 - CIC Fanfic 30 - 22

9 - CIC Fanfic 04 - 21

10 - CIC Fanfic 51 - 21

11 - CIC Fanfic 24 - 16

12 - CIC Fanfic 45 - 16

13 - CIC Fanfic 48 - 13

14 - CIC Fanfic 05 - 12

15 - CIC Fanfic 18 - 12

16 - CIC Fanfic 27 - 12

17 - CIC Fanfic 29 - 12

18 - CIC Fanfic 11 - 10

19 - CIC Fanfic 14 - 10

20 - CIC Fanfic 47 - 10

21 - CIC Fanfic 22 - 9

22 - CIC Fanfic 31 - 9

23 - CIC Fanfic 28 - 8

24 - CIC Fanfic 43 - 8

25 - CIC Fanfic 01 - 7

26 - CIC Fanfic 02 - 7

27 - CIC Fanfic 08 - 7

28 - CIC Fanfic 23 - 7

29 - CIC Fanfic 52 - 7

30 - CIC Fanfic 49 - 6

* * *

 **Babak 2 - Jumlah Review User Login - 15 Juni 2015, 15:30**

 **#Ranking - No. Fanfic - Jumlah Review User Login#**

1 - CIC Fanfic 07 - 68

2 - CIC Fanfic 44 - 57

3 - CIC Fanfic 03 - 49

4 - CIC Fanfic 46 - 47

5 - CIC Fanfic 51 - 40

6 - CIC Fanfic 35 - 37

7 - CIC Fanfic 13 - 34

8 - CIC Fanfic 30 - 32

9 - CIC Fanfic 04 - 27

10 - CIC Fanfic 29 - 26

11 - CIC Fanfic 15 - 23

12 - CIC Fanfic 27 - 17

13 - CIC Fanfic 24 - 16

14 - CIC Fanfic 45 - 16

15 - CIC Fanfic 05 - 13

* * *

 **Babak 3 - Penilaian Juri - 21 Juni 2015**

 **#No. Fanfic : Juri 0 + Juri 1 + Juri + 2 + Juri 4 + Juri 5 + Juri 6 = Total#**

CIC Fanfic 03 : 75 + 78 + 89 + 86 + 85 + 90 = 503

CIC Fanfic 04 : 65 + 70 + 80 + 82 + 79 + 60 = 436

CIC Fanfic 05 : 80 + 70 + 72 + 83 + 79 + 83 = 467

CIC Fanfic 07 : 65 + 60 + 79 + 83 + 85 + 65 = 437

CIC Fanfic 13 : 70 + 80 + 80 + 81 + 80 + 70 = 461

CIC Fanfic 15 : 90 + 70 + 80 + 84 + 80 + 68 = 472

CIC Fanfic 24 : 70 + 65 + 75 + 80 + 86 + 88 = 464

CIC Fanfic 27 : 70 + 65 + 70 + 77 + 78 + 65 = 425

CIC Fanfic 29 : 80 + 98 + 75 + 83 + 78 + 95 = 509

CIC Fanfic 30 : 80 + 70 + 80 + 84 + 85 + 80 = 479

CIC Fanfic 35 : 85 + 70 + 78 + 83 + 81 + 78 = 475

CIC Fanfic 44 : 99 + 99 + 95 + 88 + 82 + 88 = 551

CIC Fanfic 45 : 80 + 70 + 78 + 87 + 81 + 90 = 486

CIC Fanfic 46 : 75 + 75 + 80 + 83 + 85 + 70 = 468

CIC Fanfic 51 : 75 + 70 + 82 + 82 + 84 + 60 = 453

###

 **Ranking - No. Fanfic - Total**

1 - CIC Fanfic 44 - 551

2 - CIC Fanfic 29 - 509

3 - CIC Fanfic 03 - 503

4 - CIC Fanfic 45 - 486

5 - CIC Fanfic 30 - 479

6 - CIC Fanfic 35 - 475

7 - CIC Fanfic 15 - 472

8 - CIC Fanfic 46 - 468

9 - CIC Fanfic 05 - 467

10 - CIC Fanfic 24 - 464

11 - CIC Fanfic 13 - 461

12 - CIC Fanfic 51 - 453

13 - CIC Fanfic 07 - 437

14 - CIC Fanfic 04 - 436

15 - CIC Fanfic 27 - 425

* * *

 **Total Nilai Final  
**

 **(Akumulasi Babak 1 + Babak 2 + Babak 3)**

 **#No Fanfic : Babak 1 + Babak 2 + Babak 3 = Total Nilai Final#**

CIC Fanfic 03 : 38 + 49 + 503 = 590

CIC Fanfic 04 : 21 + 27 + 436 = 484

CIC Fanfic 05 : 12 + 13 + 467 = 492

CIC Fanfic 07 : 50 + 68 + 437 = 555

CIC Fanfic 13 : 37 + 34 + 461 = 532

CIC Fanfic 15 : 24 + 23 + 472 = 519

CIC Fanfic 24 : 16 + 16 + 464 = 496

CIC Fanfic 27 : 12 + 17 + 425 = 454

CIC Fanfic 29 : 12 + 26 + 509 = 547

CIC Fanfic 30 : 22 + 32 + 479 = 533

CIC Fanfic 35 : 45 + 37 + 475 = 557

CIC Fanfic 44 : 52 + 57 + 551 = 660

CIC Fanfic 45 : 16 + 16 + 486 = 518

CIC Fanfic 46 : 26 + 47 + 468 = 541

CIC Fanfic 51 : 21 + 40 + 453 = 514

* * *

 **Ranking Final**

 **#Ranking - No. Fanfic - Total Nilai Final#**

1 - CIC Fanfic 44 - 660

2 - CIC Fanfic 03 - 590

3 - CIC Fanfic 35 - 557

4 - CIC Fanfic 07 - 555

5 - CIC Fanfic 29 - 547

6 - CIC Fanfic 46 - 541

7 - CIC Fanfic 30 - 533

8 - CIC Fanfic 13 - 532

9 - CIC Fanfic 15 - 519

10 - CIC Fanfic 45 - 518

11 - CIC Fanfic 51 - 514

12 - CIC Fanfic 24 - 496

13 - CIC Fanfic 05 - 492

14 - CIC Fanfic 04 - 484

15 - CIC Fanfic 27 - 454

* * *

 **Pemenang**

 **Juara 1 - CIC Fanfic 44**

"Seorang Lelaki dan Seorang Lelaki" oleh MajeyJannah97

Total Nilai Final : 660

 **Juara 2 - CIC Fanfic 03**

"Manhwa In The 6th Day" oleh Vanee27

Total Nilai Final : 590

 **Juara 3 - CIC Fanfic 35**

"Meant To Be" by jengkyeol

Total Nilai Final : 557

* * *

.

.

.

Total nilai akhir dan pemenang adalah mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Selamat buat pemenang. Kalian akan dihubungi oleh CIC untuk hadiahnya. Untuk peserta yang belum beruntung, jangan kecil hati. Kalian masih bisa coba di event selanjutnya.

Terima kasih kepada peserta atas partisipasinya dalam event ini. Terima kasih untuk segala pihak yang sudah membantu dan mendukung event, terutama untuk juri : Jonah Kim, SilvieVienoy96, flameshine, Oh Lana, PrincePink, dan Brida Wu, juga Tea alias ryubee yang bantu di Ffn juga email. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.

Mohon maaf jika ada keterlambatan dan kesalahan dalam proses event. Dengan ini, event fanfic dalam rangka CIC 3rd Anniversary resmi

 **SELESAI**


End file.
